Radio access networks are used for delivering voice communications to user equipment such as a cellular telephone or a smart phone. A desirable feature of devices included in a radio network is carrier aggregation, or the simultaneous transmission or reception of at least two distinct frequency channels. A challenge to implementing carrier aggregation is the problem of crosstalk between the frequency channels during the simultaneous operation of the channels. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide robust communication channel with minimum crosstalk in end-to-end voice communications.